


Appliance lovin'

by CrevanFox, LaterTuesday (CrevanFox), LaterTuesday



Category: Runaways
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Character of Color, Crack, Ficlet, Kink, Other, Sex, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 03:29:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrevanFox/pseuds/CrevanFox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrevanFox/pseuds/LaterTuesday, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaterTuesday/pseuds/LaterTuesday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Complete crack fic in which Victor makes time with some of the Runaways kitchen appliances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appliance lovin'

Victor sat alone in the kitchen, facing the counter. He had a cup of coffee in front of him, and a plate of toast just off to the side.

Both had grown cold.

"Listen, fellas.....uh..." But he couldn't come up with anything to say.

"Look, I never thought we'd all be in the same room at the same time" Victor laughed nervously.

Neither the toaster, nor the coffeemaker dignified that with a response.

"We had fun, didn't we? That's all this was supposed to be, fun"

The coffee maker flickered it's off/on light at him in morse: You. Said. You. Loved. Me. Stop.

Was. That. A. Lie. Stop.

"Things get said in the heat of the moment. I told you before it was no strings attached, that's just how I roll."

The toaster glowed red hot in rage. He'd always been a hot head. It was one of the things that attracted Victor to him, initially. Now it was starting to sound like a bad thing.

We. Won't. Stand. For. This. Any. Longer. Stop.

You. Must. Choose. One. Of. Us. Stop. the coffee maker blinked at him.

Victor sighed. It looked like his hoped for break up fuck wasn't going to happen.

"Then I'm going to have to go with LeapFrog." With that Victor stood, brushed the toast crumbs and butter from his hands, wiped the coffee from his upper lip and made to leave.

We're. Going. Someplace. We. Can. Be. Appreciated. Stop. The coffeemaker all but blinded him.

"Whatever. It was fun while it lasted" Victor walked off towards the garage. He passed Nico, blurry eyed, still in her PJ's on the way to the kitchen.

"Hey!" Victor heard her shout, "Who the hell took the coffeemaker?! I need my caffeine!"

Smiling, he grabbed a ShamWow and a container of wax. He was going to buff his ride.


End file.
